falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
USAF Satellite Station Olivia
|terminal =USAF Satellite Station Olivia terminal entries |cell name =USAFSatelliteExt USAFSatellite01 (interior) POIMilitaryMC04 (northwest) |refid = (interior) (northwest) }} The USAF Satellite Station Olivia is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. It is located between Sanctuary Hills and Tenpines Bluff. Background USAF Satellite Station Olivia was a USAF operated listening station that intercepted and decoded Chinese communications. It became exceptionally busy in the period before the Great War, with increased signal traffic being intercepted.USAF Satellite Station Olivia terminal entries After the War, a group of raiders led by Ack-Ack moved into the facility to loot it.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide, page 260 Layout The surface of the installation consists of two wooden shacks, with minimal furniture and loot and the satellite dish. There is also an elevated room containing a footlocker, a table and other random objects. In the mole rat nest just outside the fence to the east, one of the mole rats usually has mines attached to it, capable of dealing substantial damage if it gets close. This mole rat makes ticking time bomb noises (like super mutant suiciders). The mole rats are close enough to the installation that they frequently enter to engage the raiders. The concrete main building contains an armor workbench and the entrance to the much larger subterranean level of the installation. The installation is home to a group of six raiders led by the minigun-wielding Ack-Ack and contains a significant amount of loot. Notable loot * U.S. Covert Operations Manual #10 - In the intel room, on the table. If it is not taken before the zone resets after the location is cleared it will disappear. * Mini nuke - In the intel room, on the table. * Fusion core - In the basement. In the generator in the center room with the catwalks. * The locket for the quest Returning the Favor is in a toolbox in the basement. * An incomplete leveled set of power armor can be found near a crashed Vertibird to the northwest. * The intel room key in the basement behind a locked door, in the instrument case. Opens security gate. * Overdue book - In the basement on top of a table near Ack-Ack. * Vault-Tec lunchbox - In the basement on top of a cabinet near Ack-Ack. Related quests * Learning Curve - This is one of the locations where one needs to escort a scribe of the Brotherhood. * Returning the Favor - This is the location where Mary's stolen locket can be found. * Raider Troubles - Once Returning the Favor has been completed, troublesome raiders might take refuge at this location between two attacks on the Commonwealth settlers. Appearances The USAF Satellite Station Olivia only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes USAF Satellite Station Olivia was originally situated at a much more southern position on the map, northeast of the town of Natick.Early concept map Gallery US COM Satellite Station Olivia.jpg|U.S. Covert Operations Manual USAF_Satellite_Station_Olivia_toolbox.jpg|Toolbox with Mary Abernathy's locket Intel_room_key.jpg|Intel room key Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:United States Armed Forces locations de:USAF-Satellitenstation Olivia es:Estación Olivia de la USAF ru:Спутниковая станция ВВС США «Оливия» uk:Супутникова станція ВПС США «Олівія» zh:美國空軍奧莉維亞衛星站